(1) Technical Field
The technical aspect of the invention relates to the precise measurement of large bore surfaces using dial indicating and digital instruments, and more particularly to the packaging of a modular system, including a set-master, that can be easily assembled and adjusted to measure a variety of large bore diameters as well as means to extend reachability to a deep bore.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
A dial bore gage is one of the most precision tools for measuring a cylindrical bore for out of roundness or taper. Bore gages are comparator type instruments used to compare an internal diameter of a cylindrical bore, which is cut in a solid material, to a known reference ring diameter. The dial bore gage does not give a direct measurement, it indicates an amount of deviation from a preset size, or the amount of deviation from one part of the bore to another. The dial bore gage is preset using either a master ring reference, an outside micrometer or a vernier caliper.